1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing device and method and a memory medium, and more concretely relates to image processing device and method and a memory medium for converting an input image to a structuralized image format.
2. Related Background Art
A file format for structuralizing image data is proposed as an image format. A method for dividing an image into small areas and applying suitable compressing method and condition every each of the small areas is also known as a method for compressing the image.
However, a means for automatically applying the suitable compressing method and condition to the image every small area is desired.
In consideration of the above respects, an object of the present invention is to perform suitable image compressing processing every small area.
Under such an object, another object of the present invention is to provide image processing device and method and a memory medium capable of suitably automatically designating compressing method and condition every small area.
To achieve these objects, an embodiment of the present invention discloses an image processor for converting an input image to a format capable of changing a compressing method every each of areas having equal sizes, and comprising input means for inputting the input image; control means for storing the input image to memory means; discriminating means for discriminating area information of the image stored to the memory means; and converting means for converting the input image to the format on the basis of discriminating results of the discriminating means.
An even further object of the present invention is to perform suitable image processing every area suitable for an image format.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide an image processing method having a novel function.
The other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following embodiments and drawings.